Who Our Teacher Really Is
by Beautifulyaoilover93
Summary: Who is this teacher called Iruka? Why did he suddenly transfer from his old school? and was he really in a relationship with a student named Naruto Uzumaki? Iruka had just transferred to kanaho high school and now will what happened at his old school effect him now. and what really did happen at his old school? read and find out! Sasunaru, Kakaruka, Past Irunaru HIATUSE FOR NOW
1. The article

Who really is our Teacher

hi new story hope you like it

* * *

"Everyone this is your new teacher Umino Iruka, he'll be teaching you all science from now on please be kind to him." The masked silver-haired teacher Kakashi said to his class who were looking rather board with class. Just then a very tan man with a scar across the bridge of his nose came into the classroom. He had a very kind smile on his scarred face, and all of the class was now interested in the new teacher. It's not everyday that a teacher with a scar on his face come walking throw the door.

"Hello class my name is Umino Iruka and I will be your teacher form now on, I don't allow tomfoolery in my class and I'm strict about the class work, but I don't usually give homework so as long as I see you doing work and writing notes I wont give you any homework." The class cheered at the fact that they would have homework from him. "Now do any of you have any questions about me before we begin class?" A girl in the back with bright pink hair raised her hand.

"Yes you in the back."

"I'm Sakura, how did you get that scar on your face?"

"Haha everyone asks huh? Well when I was young I got into a lot of trouble, I ended up getting this from a fight I was in hehe." Iruka said with a slight blush on his face while scratching the back of his neck.

"Cooooollll" the class said at the same time.

"Yes well any more questions?"

A boy in the middle of the room raised his hand lazily. "Yes you."

"I'm Shikamaru, I was just wondering, why did you change schools?" The school Iruka came from was a well known school, not the best school but still pretty well known.

At this question Iruka visually tensed. He was hoping to avoid this question at all cost.

"T-the reason why I transferred is a personal reason and I don't feel comfortable with answering it." He said a bit to snarky, making Shikamaru interested in the answer even more then before. But Shikamaru wasn't the only one interested, Kakashi and a few other students wanted to know the answer too. "Now then please turn to page 238 and we'll get started."

(At lunch first with Kakashi and the other students)

"Hey what do you think he new teacher transferred here for?" Kakashi said to the students he was eating lunch with. Although Kakashi is a teacher, he doesn't really do anything so the students think of his as more of a friend then a teacher.

"Why ask us your a teacher don't they tell you why?" A raven-haired kid named Sasuke asked. Sasuke doesn't have much respect for Kakashi but that's only because he's known him for so long.

"Well you see that's the thing, they usually do but this time they told us nothing, we didn't even know there was going to be a new teacher until this morning." Kakashi said feeling even more frustrated and confused.

"Maybe he just likes his privacy?" A red-haired boy by the name of Gaara said not really to interesting on this topic.

"Or maybe he did something illegal!" A fanged brunet boy exclaimed making people look at him like he was crazy.

"Come on Kiba there's no way they would let him teach here if that was true." Kakashi said annoyed at the boy's accusation of the new teacher.

"I don't know why he transferred here but I'm gonna find out." The lazy brunet Shikamaru said, surprising everyone.

"You're going to find out? I thought you hated doing work?" Kiba shouted at Shikamaru.

"I do but this is interesting, and I like knowing all the answers, so not knowing this one is annoying to me." He said in a very board voice that had a hint of annoyance in it.

"Ok but once you find out why, or at leased think you know the answer why tell us ok?" Kakashi said in a demanding voice.

"Yey yey whatever." Shikamaru said then laid down to look at the clouds.

(Lunchtime with Iruka in his POV)

'_Hah~ well today is going ok I guess, although I sure do miss my old school there's no one to yell at here.'_ I sigh again to myself as I look out the window, while I'm eating my lunch. _'There's no one to even talk too.'_ I take a bite of my sandwich and sigh again. I take out my phone to see if there are any new messages for me. There aren't. _'Why did someone have to ask that question, I don't need anyone to know why I transferred here.'_ I shut my eyes and hope to rest them for a bit. _'I cant let anyone know why I transferred here, it could ruin my career! I have to be careful. I just hope 'he' is able to forgive me. I never should have done that to him.'_ I open my eyes and blink away the tears.

(After school with Shikamaru in his POV)

'_Well this guy sure does have a clean recorded. Everyone seemed to love him at this school. He's even in the school newspaper for the teacher of the year award.'_ As I was looking through the past school newspapers on him, I saw something that caught my eye. **Umino/Uzumaki Scandal** was the newspaper headline. I click on it not expecting much.

**Umino/Uzumaki Scandal**

**Teacher of the year, Umino Iruka, age 24, has always been a teacher who loved his students, but did that love turn into a relationship between one of his students. Sixteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto has always been close to Iruka-sensei since he first started here and now there is reason to believe that these two are in a much more intimate relationship then a teacher and a student should be in. The teacher/student pair have often been seen out side of class together, be it on the campus eating lunch together under a tree or out in town on a date with each other. There are often seen at a small ramen stand together eating and talking.**

**Now although this may seem like a usual thing between a teacher and a student there has also been one or two times when Naruto or Iruka would give the other party a kiss on cheek. Now if this was a normal thing for Iruka-sensei to do to a student them I'm sure he would have kissed us all at least once right? Well I never have been kissed by him and either has anyone else. Why is it that Naruto gets special treatment but we don't? I'll tell you why its because there dating.**

**Ever since Naruto has first started here, Iruka has always kept a close eye on him. He was always the one who would punish him, always the one to scold him, and was always the one take the responsibility for him. Now after so long of trying to protect him, he decided to make his move. It is evident in Naruto's behavior that he is in love, since he is no longer fighting as much, skipping school, or even pulling as many pranks as he did before. Naruto has always been a wild one, but now its like he's a different person. I don't know about you all but I have to say, this change only started after he started his after school tutoring with Iruka-sensei.**

**Not only have they been seen on their dates and kissing one another, but it has also been made known that Naruto has left Iruka's either late at night or early the next morning. Sure they may say that there studying, but do tutoring lessons really go onto the next day? No, no they do not. Oh they're studying all right, but in sure there studying anatomy not science, if you know what I mean. I don't know about you all but I sure don't want a teacher whose dating a student at my school. **

**~End~**

I was amazed at what I just read. '_Iruka-sensei was sleeping with one of his students! And it's a MALE student no less!'_ I look at the picture of Iruka and the student that he was claimed to be in a relationship with and I realized something. _'Every picture of Iruka-sensei has this kid in it! Did, did Iruka-sensei really have a sexual relationship with this kid, and more importantly, is he still in the relationship'_ I didn't know the answers to any of these questions but I'm going to find out. I save the article on my laptop so that way I can show the others. ' _After all they're the once who will help me find the answers.'_

* * *

_whatja think any good please tell me!_


	2. Memories

Who really is our teacher 2

Next chapter what do you think and dont worry

* * *

(At school the next day)

'**Met me on the roof – Shikamaru'**

Shikamaru had sent this text to everyone who he knew was going to help him- Kakashi, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba (much to his dismay). As he was waiting on the roof for everyone, he was looking at the article and pictures he found last night. '_It doesn't make any sense.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself, _'Principle Tsunade wouldn't let anyone who had a relationship with a student teach at her school, she would never allow it. There must be more to this story.'_ He looked at the boy on the picture again, bright blond hair, big blue eyes, tan smooth skin, and three scars across each of his cheeks. _'Just who is this boy and what was his and Iruka's relationship.'_ Shikamaru kept looking at the boy until he heard the door squeak open to reveal everyone but one.

"Damn Shikamaru, why do we have to be here so early cant it wait until lunchtime?" Kiba asked rather annoyed that he couldn't flirt with Hinata, the love of his life.

"For once I agree with Kiba, it's to early to be on the roof." Gaara said in his monotone voice, he figured it was about the new teacher and since he didn't really care about why he transferred he was really annoyed for being called to help.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke had to say.

"Oh trust me its worth coming here so early." Shikamaru said making the boys interested.

"Oh then do tell us what you found out." Kakashi said appearing out of know where.

The all sat down and Shikamaru opened up his laptop. "Ok so I first I found nothing, not a blemish on his teaching record, no information about his past, and he seemed like the perfect teacher at his old school, someone who was loved by everyone, he even one the teacher of the year award. But…" Shikamaru paused, making everyone annoyed.

"But what!" Kiba shouted not being able to take the silents any more.

Snapping out of his trance, Shikamaru looked at everyone, "Well~ I think I found something that could be the reason why he transferred here but there are a lot of questions that are opened up if it is indeed the reason why he transferred here." Shikamaru said, not quite sure how to tell everyone.

"Oh just tell us already I want to go back to reading my book." Gaara said annoyed at the pineapple haired boys stalling; even though he wound never admit it he was becoming more interested in what the boy was saying.

"Ok well I have reason to believe Iruka-sensei transferred here because he got caught being in a relationship with one of his students… a sexual relationship." There was a pregnant pause from everyone. No one say that coming.

"W-WHAT!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"It true I got it from his old school new paper, here look for yourselves." Shikamaru said handing his friends his laptop, "And if you click on the next tab you will see a bunch of pictures with sensei and his said-to-be lover." Everyone was silent as they read through the article and looked through the pictures.

"S-so Iruka is gay and is in a relationship with one of his students?" Kiba stammered out not knowing how to take it. He was just joking around when he said that Iruka might have done something illegal he never thought it would be true.

"That is what it seems to be but there are a lot of questions that go with this accusation like: is he still in the relationship with him? When did it start? Why did he transfer out when he could have just denied it all together? And most of all why did principle Tsunade hire him knowing this?" Everyone was quiet, pondering these questions.

"Well we wont get any answers just sitting here, I say we go and asked him directly." Kiba said, not really think about what he was saying.

"We can't do that Kiba if we do who knows what could happen. No, we need to try and figure it out first then ask him. I say today we have lunch with him, gain his trust and _then_ ask him." Kakashi said making everyone look at him weirdly. "What? Was it a bad idea?"

"No it was a good idea." – Shikamaru

"That's why were so confused." – Gaara

"You never have good ideas."- Kiba

"Your to stupid to." – Sasuke

"You guys are so mean!" Kakashi said while pouting, or at leased it sounded like he was pouting, you can never really tell with his mask on.

(Lunch Time)

The four boys and Kakashi where making their way to their usual spot, when Kakashi saw Iruka heading back to his classroom with his lunch in hand.

"You guys go on ahead I'll be right there I just have to go and see if Iruka would like to join us." Kakashi said while winking, letting the others know that the plan was starting now.

"Ok see you two there." The others said then left for the roof.

Kakashi was out side the door of where Iruka was, he was about to knock when he looked inside to see Iruka looking at his phone sadly. Knocking on the door he made Iruka jump.

Just before Kakashi knocked on the door Iruka was reading a text he got. The text was from one Naruto Uzumaki saying '**I miss you**' Iruka was amazed he didn't think Naruto would miss him at all, especially with the way he hurt him the last time they met. As Iruka was sinking into his self-loathing, a knock on the door snapped him out of it, causing him to jump up and shut his phone.

"Why hello Iruka-sensei I was just wondering if you would like to join me for lunch, since you're new and all I thought maybe we could be friends." Kakashi said with a gentle smile behind the mask. Iruka's heart skipped a beat for some reason but he couldn't understand why.

"Why yes hello Hatake-sensei. Um sure I would be happy to join you for lunch." He said with a small smile on his lips.

"Please call me Kakashi everyone else does." He said with a small laugh.

"O-ok sure Ka-Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said rather nervously, he was brought up in a strict environment, before his parents died, and was always taught to call someone by their sur-name, calling Kakashi by his first name was a bit difficult for him.

(On the roof)

"So you eat lunch with some of your students on the roof?" Iruka asked amazed at how well Kakashi got along with his students.

"Yes, yes I do but that only because I've known them for so long. You see, Sasuke's family is a friend of my family so I've known Sasuke for quite some time, Kiba, Gaara, and Shikamaru became his friends in elementary school so I've known then since then."

Kakashi explained to Iruka how looked at him in amazement.

"Wow, is so nice to have a good relationship with your students don't you agree?" Iruka said, making everyone slightly glance at each other.

"Yes it is, I feel that it is very important, did you have a good relationship with your students at your old school sensei?" Shikamaru asked looking very closely at Iruka, he could see him tense up abit.

"W-why yes I did actually, of course where was always the problematic student that I had trouble dealing with." Iruka then looked up at the sky with a distant look in his eyes, remembering Naruto.

"Oh and who was that?" Gaara asked sounding genially interested.

"Huh? Oh well he was just a trouble making student, you know the type; always fighting, disturbing class, skipping school, pulling pranks, and never really caring about anything." Iruka while still looking up at the clouds, for some reason as he was talking about Naruto a small happy smile adorned his lips. He couldn't help but be happy thinking about Naruto, no matter how much of a hell raiser he was.

"Sounds like one hell raiser of a person." Sasuke said with one of his eyebrows arched up.

"Oh yes he was, but…" there was a bit of a pause before he continued, "He was a good kid in reality." He then looked at the others and smiled.

They all stared at him in amazement, never before had they seen such a happy peaceful smile like that before; you could almost feel love from it. That was when everyone decided the article was true; Iruka was in a relationship with this Naruto Uzumaki person.

* * *

dun dun dunnnnn! what will happen next? well only i know so wait til the next update. oh and dont worry naruto will come into play soon.


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Ok so I just found out ttheir there could be a chance of Naruto shippuden having a sasunaru ending! That is if there are enough people who signed the petition! Now I gave you the link and I would LOVE it if you sign it and get the ending to become sasunaru! I will keep with up until I update next! PLEASE DO THIS and I'll give you a cookie!

Ok for everyone who cant get the link here (which is everyone) i put the link on my profile please got to it. Tell you friends about it and together we can make it a sasunaru ending! Haha I sound like an infomercial or something!

Ps sorry if this bothers you and if there is no link the message me and I'll send it to you thanks! I'm trying to get the word out so I'm putting this message one all of my story. I hope everyone else puts the word out help make Naruto a sasunaru ending!


End file.
